


Couch Antics

by thewaywardwind



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Banter, Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Piercings, San is a pain in the ass, Smut, Tongue Piercings, semi-public blowjob, wooyoungs ass tbh, yunho just wants peace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22354858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewaywardwind/pseuds/thewaywardwind
Summary: It was finally starting to transition into the colder months of the year.That meant it was finally time for blankets, sweat pants, lazy days inside with the heater on, cuddling, blowjobs on the couch— wait...TL:DR San is shameless and Yunho regrets his life choices :')
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 4
Kudos: 188





	Couch Antics

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this fic ; - ;! This is the first time i've gotten the balls to post one on here, so please be gentle! 
> 
> Things to mention:
> 
> \--> San, Wooyoung, Yunho, and Mingi share an apartment, and next door are the other four.
> 
> \--> This is in their college days, and its been known that San and Wooyoung have been pining since sophomore year. 
> 
> \--> San got his nipples pierced in late sophomore year for a dance performance, thinking it would "make it sexier". Wooyoung still isn't over them some three years later. He wanted his tongue pierced as well, but Seonghwa insisted he "Chill the fuck out"

It was finally starting to transition into the colder months of the year. That meant it was finally time for blankets, sweat pants, lazy days inside with the heater on, cuddling, annoying TV shows— wait.

“The _hell_ are we watching?”  
  
It finally donned on Wooyoung that whatever it was that Yunho had been watching was about as entertaining as watching paint dry. His complaints warranted no response from the older male, who had fallen asleep on the couch opposing Wooyoung some time earlier. To make it worse? Yunho had the remote. It didn’t really matter, though. It’s not like Wooyoung had any plans of getting up from his blanket bundle to fetch it any time soon.  
  
Though, the atmosphere shifted once San finally walked into the main room. San and Wooyoung were both dancers (as were most the group), and with their schedules this month it had been a good week since the two could properly sit down with each other. San had come home late the night before, probably only having woken up a handful of minutes ago. His hair was still half way styled from his last performance, now ruined thanks to San’s pillows. He sauntered over to Wooyoung’s comfortable bundle and wiggled his way in under the blanket along side him.  
  
“Having fun?” he smiled, content with the younger’s company and not even phased by Yunho snoozing in the same space as them.  
  
Wooyoung groaned and rolled his eyes, resting his head on San’s shoulder. “I don’t have a clue what this is,” motioning to the TV, “and Yunho passed out with the remote.”  
  
San snickered, “Then why haven’t you gotten up for it?”  
“Comfy,” he grunted.   
  
San laughs, Wooyoung feeling the vibrations of it deep in San’s chest. Along with it, a hand stroking down his side gently. San’s hand had slipped beneath the blanket covering both their legs, his thumb rubbing small circles into Wooyoung’s side. He glanced up to meet San’s eyes with caution.  
  
San teased at his skin, fingers now caressing Wooyoung’s hip with soft strokes. He drew random shapes over the bruises still coloring Wooyoung’s skin, lingering from a previous nights antics that had yet to completely fade. Part of Wooyoung wanted him to press harder, making those near-faded marks darken all over again. On the other hand, Wooyoung being hyper aware of Yunho being right there. The last thing he needed was him knowing more about their relationship than he already might. San’s hand slid a little lower, slipping into territory far too close to where Wooyoung wanted it most.  
  
Wooyoung tenses up, catching San’s wrist. “San,” he mutters, “What about…?”  
  
San lowers his voice to match Wooyoung’s, breath warm against his skin. “Isn’t it _exciting_ , though?” The way he says exciting should be illegal. The way he speaks in general should be illegal, but especially when he does that thing with his voice. Where it gets deeper and sultry, and that’s the last thing he needs right now. Especially with Yunho in earshot.  
  
And view at that.  
  
San’s gentle circles turned rough, suddenly squeezing Wooyoung’s thigh. Wooyoung flinched, a tiny gasp escaping his lips. He glared at the other and attempted to wriggle out of his hold, but San was a step ahead as always. He tossed a leg over both of Wooyoung’s own, effectively restraining him.   
  
“I guess you’re just going to have to be quiet, hmm?” San whispered into his ear. Wooyoung does his best to look annoyed but San made it difficult when his hand was inching closer to Wooyoung’s waistband by the second. “Can you do that?” San asks again, teeth nipping at Wooyoung’s ear. Wooyoung barely managed to hold in the whine threatening to break from his lips. One, because it’s much too early in the game to give San that kind of power; and two, because Yunho is still sleeping three feet away.   
  
“Yeah,” he forced out, voice as low as possible but still seeming far too loud. “But my rooms is literally—“   
  
Wooyoung snapped his mouth shut the second San’s hand pressed down on his dick, swallowing the moan that threatened to break the silence, instead exhaling hard through his nose. San snickered quietly, audibly pleased by it all. Wooyoung doesn’t even need to look at San’s face to know that the look on his face was annoying. Self-satisfied and smirking. He let out a vague croak of helpless arousal, the heel of San’s palm continuing to press down on Wooyoung’s crotch. The thin material of his sweatpants provided little to almost no protection against the advances, either. He was done for.  
  
He gasped slightly, letting his hips cant up into the wonderful pressure without much thought. The second San picked up on Wooyoung’s movements, he wasted no time in switching his hands. One to Wooyoung’s hip, pressing him back down against the cushions and stilled him. The other right back on his dick. It was almost torturous, being denied to move for more friction or to even voice it. San really was a demon when he wanted to be.  
  
With Wooyoung unable to resist, San leans down and captured the others lips within his own, letting his tongue slip into Wooyoung’s mouth with practiced ease. Their lips fit together like puzzle pieces, humming against each others. There was a odd feeling in the kiss, though. The feeling of something new. The moment Sa's tongue pushed into Wooyoung's mouth he knew. It was enough to break the few seconds that Wooyoung had managed to relax, sending chills down his spine.  
  
Wooyoung pulled away from the kiss to look up at the other, utterly baffled. The only answer he was given was a wink out of the other, and him sticking out his tongue for a split second to show that what Wooyoung felt was in fact real. San quickly brought a finger to his lips to ‘ _shhh_ ’ the new found information.

That fucker really got his tongue pierced. Seonghwa is gonna kill him if he finds out.  
  
If…  
  
If is good.  
  
Wooyoung stared at him stupidly for a moment before starting to smirk back at him, meeting his lips again to pick up where they left off. While still holding Wooyoung under the blanket — with his hand returned to his hip and the other still on his dick — the two didn’t skip a beat. San’s tongue found its way back in, meeting the other’s halfway. The feeling of metal against his tongue was still new, but a feeling Wooyoung was more than happy to get used to. He relaxed into the kiss, almost but not quite forgetting about the knot in his gut San was causing as their lips moved roughly against each others.  
  
Though, all the possibilities San’s new accessory brought to mind made his dick twitch, and he prayed San didn’t feel it.  
  
A cough.  
  
San jerked away, both their lips kissed red and swollen. His hands remained put under the blanket, leaving Wooyoung with an all too teasing pressure that he couldn’t stop thinking about. Yunho had shifted in his sleep, sighing contently as his breathing evened out again.   
  
Wooyoung threw a glare at San, “ _Seriously_??” he hissed, shoving at his shoulders. “You _really_ were going to make me-” San quickly took Wooyoung’s wrists and halted him, pressing Wooyoung against the couch firmly.   
  
“You like it,” San muttered, his eyes flicking down to the others ‘ _problem_ ’ before back up at him through his lashes. He laces a hand in Wooyoung’s hair, tugging his head to the side just enough to come forward and nip at his neck. “I can tell.” San’s voice was sultry all over again, sending that familiar chill down Wooyoung’s spine.   
  
Wooyoung scoffed, but didn’t fight the other and his need for skin contact. “If Yunho wakes up—“  
  
“Lets stop talking about Yunho when I’m trying to blow you, yeah?” San interrupted, sucking a cherry red stain on Wooyoung’s collarbone.  
  
He groaned, “Then just get the fuck _on_ with it.”  
  
That was all Wooyoung (regrettably) had to say before a switch flicked inside San. He continued to suck new marks into Wooyoung’s neck as his hands occupied himself with more important details. It was almost painful how slowly San eased his hand into the other’s sweatpants. Wooyoung’s dick was already fully hard and leaking, San clearly proud of the prolonged state he had left his boyfriend in.  
  
“Will you just—“  
“Stop talking.”  
  
San shut him up in a matter of seconds, adjusting their position just enough to be able to lean down and take the tip of him into his mouth. He pressed his tongue to the underside of Wooyoung’s dick, that familiar metal ball rubbing flush against his head . It was enough to pull a breathless gasp out of the other, shuddering at the new warmth and pressure.  
  
It didn’t take long for San to swallow Wooyoung whole, egged on by the choked out moans it brought out of him.  
  
“ _F-Fuck..!_ ”  
  
San was a master with his tongue. Wooyoung knew that since high school. The fact he got his tongue pierced was almost not even a surprise, considering he had wanted it done since sophomore year. When San had gotten his nipples pierced was one thing, but now his tongue? He really was out to make sure Wooyoung didn’t live though any form of sex.  
  
The feeling of the tip of his dick hitting the back of San’s throat almost threw him over the edge already. Wooyoung thew his head back against the cushion, finally being granted the pleasure he wanted. At this point, all he could get out were broken gasps and curses, pulling at the other’s hair in hopes for more friction against that damn tongue.  
  
_Waking up was a mistake.  
  
_ Yunho on the other hand had fallen out of his nap a few minutes prior to…. _whatever_ this was. His eyes were blown wide and his back was facing the other two, thank god, trying his best to keep as still as possible. Everyone had the idea that Wooyoung and San were a thing, but finding out first hand by the slurping noises and muffled whines behind you was another. Maybe if he just close his eyes, he would fall back asleep! If only. His thoughts shattered all over again at the sound of another gasped out moan.  
  
“ _S-Sannie—_ “  
  
There was only so much oral San could give before his jaw started to ache. It wouldn’t be much of a problem, though, considering he’s had the same dick in his mouth more times than he could count. If anyone could break Jung Wooyoung in record time, it was San. he picked up his pace and hollowed his cheeks as he worked, humming in the back of his throat.  
  
Yet, when San pulled off, he groaned dramatically.  
  
“I thought you were supposed to be quiet?” he whispered against the shaft, his breath sending chills down his spine. San’s voice was raspy from what he had been putting his throat up to, but Wooyoung wasn’t having it.  
  
“ _F-fuck_ just— _fuck_ , keep _going_.” he whined, tugging at San’s hair again, rough this time.  
  
Admittedly it stung, but something about hair pulling was a bit of a turn on for San. Yunho almost choked.  
  
This was _not_ happening… This was just a fucked up dream. Yeah, it had to be. There is no way those two would legitimately fuck with him being right by them. Right…?  
  
He took him into his mouth once more, this time letting his mouth work the head while his hand worked the rest. The mix of warmth, wetness, pressure, stroking… There wasn’t much left holding Wooyoung in tact. That is, until San (without warning) took him fully into his mouth again, nose pressing against his skin.  
  
“ _S-San—ah_!”  
  
That was all it took. Wooyoung almost yelled with his release, clamping a hand over his mouth in hopes to keep it stifled. His eyes glued shut, and his back arched off the couch to match. “F-Fuck…” His voice was barely anything more than air, his chest heaving and coming down from his high.  
  
When he finally opened his eyes, San sat contently despite being out of breath. He was flushed, lips swollen and a white thread dripping down his lower lip onto his chin. Those lips parted just enough to pant in hopes to catch his breath sooner, but it was just enough to let Wooyoung see just were all that mess went.  
  
“I’m—“ Wooyoung started.  
  
San swallowed.  
  
Despite having dated this asshole for how many years now, (not to mention how many times they’ve done this in particular) it never was any less of a shock for Wooyoung to see San do… _that_. To swallow it all like it wasn’t even remotely and issue. Like it was just the normal thing to do. It still sent chills up his spine, and a warmth right back down to his gut.  
  
San only smirked at him, knowing exactly what was going through Wooyoung’s head. Wooyoung didn’t bother to grace him with words, instead pushing forward and kissing that damn mouth of his quiet. They held it, in no rush and savoring each others lips against their own. Wooyoung could taste himself on San, but didn’t bother breaking.  
  
When they finally pulled away, “Are you always this sexy when you’re turned on?” San snorted, smirking against Wooyoung’s lips.  
  
“Are you two always this _crazy_??”  
  
Yunho finally piped up, sitting up hurriedly to shoot both of them a look. He wasn’t mad, per say, but more startled than anything. It’s not like he cared what they were into or what they chose to do behind closed doors, but when it was the living room at 11 at night? Yeah, then he cared.  
  
“ _Shit_ —!” The other two about jumped a mile at Yunho’s sudden ‘wake’, fumbling off the couch and darting off to San’s bedroom without a word. They both were well aware that their asses would be handed to them ten fold if they stuck around any longer. San was snickering along the way, while Wooyoung chased after the other with into to kick his ass for making a fool out of him in front of Yunho.  
  
Idiots.  
  
The older sighed heavily, calling after them, “Don’t forget to use a damn condom if you’re gonna do that sort of shit!!”  
  
After the bedroom door snapped shut, a faint _"Ok~!"_ ringed out in San's all too familiar innocent tone.  
  
Honestly, Yunho was fond. Sure it would take a few days (if he's lucky) to get Wooyoung moaning San’s name out of his memory, but he was fond. Everyone knew how long those dumbasses had been pining over each other. It was stupidly obvious to everyone but the two in question. Finding out they were finally in a relationship (whatever kind it may be) was... heart-warming. They finally made the move.   
  
Having watched them beat around the bush since trainee days, Yunho couldn’t help but be happy for them.  
  
Yunho sighed heavily and flopped back down against the couch. He pulled out his phone and dialed up Mingi, still at practice.  
  
"Yeah?" the other side answered, winded. He must have just finished a routine.  
"₩100,000 you can't guess what just happened to me."  
  
  
  
  
  
BONUS  
  
  
  
With the door shut and finally alone together, the two broke out in embarrassed laughter. They knew well enough they would never live this down, but like San said, it _was_ exciting. Something about Yunho finding out. Having heard them. All of it. It was exhilarating.   
  
Wooyoung pushed San against the door, kissing his giggles quiet. He tongued at the metal ball and nipped at his lower lip before pulling back just enough to speak.  
  
"So, what if I got my eyebrow pierced, eh?" Wooyoung smirked devilishly. It sent electricity through San and straight to his dick, already having been a problem since earlier.  
  
"How about you blow me, _then_ we'll talk about it?"  
  
Wooyoung clicked his tongue.   
  
"Yeah, whatever. Get naked."


End file.
